koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 22: Vanua Levu
| returnees = Underthefrozen (25) TDScott8 (23) DestructiveMilkshake (23,30) XAudaciousX (25) TDF2132 (25,30) Chalinona (25) Bumpycloud (35) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands | nextseason = Survivor ORG 23: Henan }} Survivor: Vanua Levu, also stylized as Survivor: Vanua Levu- Castaway Key, is the twenty-second installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Vanua Levu is considered a middle tier season. A limited number of applications led to a slim number of casting choices, allowing for some players to shine, while others were inactive or useless to the season. This, along with a cheating scandal, and slower pacing, led to the season becoming infamously joked about for seasons to come. Although Vanua Levu has received its fair amount of criticism, many interesting players emerged, and were invited back for future seasons. The season was announced on May 23rd, 2016. Applications opened soon after. *'Castaway Key-' For the first time on Koror ORG, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. During "group duels," or duels that have more than two competitors, only one winner stays, sending all the other contestants home. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. *'Day Zero-' A day before the tribes were reveal, the cast lived together on one beach to get to know each other. After tribes were revealed, the contestants went off to their respective beaches. *'The Notes-' On Day 14, it was revealed the players would be competing for different reward. Each team would receive a note based on if they won or lost the challenge. The winners would find out they would be going to tribal council that night too, and the losers would get to kidnap one member of the winning tribe to give immunity. *'Surprise Final Three-' The entire season, the contestants were led to believe that the season would be a Final Two, but on Day 39, it was revealed the season would instead a Final Three, and no official Final Immunity Challenge would be held. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol will be hidden at each camp. A third idol will be hidden at the merge tribe camp. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. } | |- | style="text-align: center" |13 | style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | colspan="4" rowspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)" | | | | | style="text-align: center" |3-2** | style="text-align: center" |13th Voted Off Day 35 |- | style="text-align: center" |14 | style="text-align: center" |"TBA" | | | | style="text-align: center" |3-1 | style="text-align: center" |14th Voted Off Day 37 |- | rowspan="3" |15 | rowspan="3" |"Reunion (Vanua Levu)" | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | | rowspan="3" |5-1-1 | rowspan="2" |Runners Up |- | |- | |Sole Survivor |} *The actual results were voided due to Chris being pulled from the game. **Luis received two votes, but one was negated by Scott. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "TBA" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Survivor: Vanua Levu Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Oceanic Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three